Engagements
by Inkfire
Summary: Fic d'anniversaire pour Victory87 plus ou moins en collab avec Never-Forget-Never-Forgive . Bellatrix a 17 ans, et sa vie commence tout juste à devenir très intéressante... Bellamort et un tout tout petit peu de Belladolphus...


**Fic d'anniversaire pour la géniale formidable merveilleuse super top Victory87 :D :D :D **

**18 ans, d'où la majorité de Bella aussi (y a pas de raison!). Bellamort mêlé de Belladolphus. Idée en commun avec Never-Forget-Never-Forgive qui a aussi fait du Belladolphus mêlé de Bellamort ;)**

**Elo, j'espère que tu vas aimer :D bon anniversaire ma belle!**

Bella Black ouvrit les yeux.

La jeune sorcière s'étira, bâilla, se frotta les yeux, se retourna dans son lit, s'apprêta à se rendormir. Puis la révélation la frappa comme un coup dans l'estomac, et elle s'assit, plus du tout ensommeillée d'un seul coup.

Ca y était.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Dix-sept ans.

Bella se leva d'un mouvement vif, s'avança vers le miroir et dévisagea la créature qu'elle y trouvait: grande, mince, chevelure ébouriffée, profonds yeux noirs interrogateurs.

Une femme.

Sûrement bientôt mariée. Mais aussi bientôt libre. _Libre_: un mot que les femmes sang-pur prononçaient rarement, en roulant légèrement des yeux. Ironiques.

La vie de Bellatrix Black ne serait pas une ironie. Un chemin s'ébauchait devant elle qui aurait fait mourir de honte ses illustres ancêtres. Un petit sourire outrancier retroussa ses lèvres. Il était temps de descendre déjeuner, présentable et policée comme une fille de bonne famille.

Elle fit son entrée dans la salle à manger en princesse prête à être couronnée.

- Bonjour, Bellatrix, dit sa mère d'un ton calme et serein – ce ton qui était le sien, qui pouvait se teinter de fierté, de mépris ou de colère, mais de fort peu de joie, et ne s'élevait jamais, tout en nuances et bienséance.

Druella Black semblait attendre – Bellatrix aussi. Oh! Bien sûr.

- Bonjour, mère, dit-elle en s'arrêtant derrière sa chaise.

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon enfant, dit alors Druella, toujours aussi calme.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Bellatrix, prononça Cygnus Black, sans lever les yeux de son toast.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella! renchérirent alors ses deux soeurs, avec bien plus de fraîcheur.

Mais pas trop quand même.

Un signe de sa mère et Bellatrix s'attabla. Les traditions et l'étiquette sang-pur n'étaient pas franchement faites pour lui ouvrir l'appétit.

- Eh bien, Bellatrix, que comptes-tu faire de cette journée, du moins avant de te préparer pour le bal de ce soir? demanda Druella après quelques minutes de silence.

Bellatrix avala de travers.

- Oh...le bal, dit-elle. J'avais oublié...

Sa mère haussa les sourcils.

- Oublié, vraiment? Un bal organisé spécifiquement en ton honneur?

- J'avais beaucoup de travail, mère, cela m'est sorti de la tête... D'ailleurs ce n'est pas grave, j'ai de multiples robes, il me suffira de choisir, affirma Bellatrix.

Elle avait la tête ailleurs – comment avait-elle pu oublier? Pas ce soir!

- Une jeune dame n'est pas censée oublier une telle soirée, Bellatrix. Quant à ton travail scolaire... Je t'en prie, tu n'as même pas encore passé tes ASPIC. Je veux bien que la rentrée soit dans quelques jours, mais cela n'est pas une raison pour manquer à tous tes devoirs. Prête-y davantage attention à l'avenir, je te prie.

- Bien, mère.

- Je suppose donc que la journée te suffira amplement pour choisir ta robe, tes bijoux, ton maquillage et préparer ta tenue avec l'attention qui s'impose. Je veux que tu sois resplendissante ce soir. Cette soirée va peut-être jouer un rôle crucial dans ton mariage, si ce n'est le régler entièrement.

Une fois de plus, Bellatrix manqua recracher sa gorgée de thé.

- Mon...mariage, mère?

- Tu n'as nulle intention de demeurer vieille fille, j'espère?

- Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, mère, protesta Bellatrix, endiguant la panique qui montait en elle. Je ne souhaite pas me marier si tôt, il faut que je termine mes études... J'y penserai ensuite!

Druella renifla d'un air hautain.

- Après tes études, tous les bons partis seront pris, il faut se décider dès la majorité afin de bénéficier de fiançailles d'une durée correcte et de plus, selon certains critères, nous avons déjà trop tardé. Il ne te sera que plus facile de t'habituer à ton futur époux si tu le connais tôt mais n'aie crainte, tu auras un relativement vaste choix, il y a de multiples jeunes hommes de bonne famille qui désirent une épouse en ce moment.

- …

- C'est pourquoi tu dois évidemment paraître sous ton meilleur jour.

- Pourrai-je l'aider à choisir sa tenue, mère? lança Narcissa toute excitée.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

Cygnus fournit alors une distraction bienvenue en se levant pour rejoindre le Ministère. Bellatrix respira et se hâta de terminer son assiette pour pouvoir aller réfléchir loin des regards indiscrets.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa soeur Narcissa lui emboîta très vite le pas, et elle dut essayer de multiples robes et s'entendre dire que le rose et le blanc s'accordaient superbement avec son teint, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

La matinée fut donc consacrée à parler chiffons; la passion absolue de Bellatrix. Puis ce fut un déjeuner chiffons et un début d'après-midi chiffons. Entrecoupé, comme il se doit, d'intermèdes coiffure, bijouterie et maquillage. A deux heures de l'après-midi, Bella aurait tué pour pouvoir s'enfuir. A prendre au sens propre.

A trois heures, elle parvint à fausser compagnie à sa petite soeur hystérique et à la cadette qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, griffonna un mot sur un morceau de parchemin et envoya un hibou à la hâte.

A quatre heures, le hibou revint, porteur d'un message qui la fit gémir de soulagement.

A six heures, la reine de la soirée était fin prête, parée comme une poupée de luxe et dotée d'une migraine à fracasser les murs.

A sept heures, la réception commençait.

Bellatrix évolua au travers de la foule en s'efforçant de ne pas bâiller. Elle fut présentée à des hordes de jeunes gens qui lui parurent infiniment ennuyeux et revit des amis de Poudlard qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup plus. De temps à autre, elle interceptait un regard de sa mère qui venait ensuite la prendre par le bras et la faire discuter avec des vieilles femmes d'un intérêt discutable – les arrière-grand-mères des hommes à marier, probablement.

A huit heures, le dîner commença. Bellatrix porta un toast au mariage et à l'âge adulte et se retint de jeter son verre de vin au visage du jeune Goyle qui la reluquait avec une veulerie évidente depuis une demi-heure.

A neuf heures, la jeune reine de la soirée devint impatiente et marcha un peu sur les pieds de ses cavaliers durant les valses.

A dix heures, elle s'éclipsa.

Elle avait de la chance, songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle traversait les jardins en courant, ses escarpins à la main comme une princesse de contes pour enfants. Mais, après tout, la chance, ça se provoquait. Elle fila jusqu'au portail, se glissa dehors et transplana.

Sans permis.

Vivons dangereusement.

Elle arriva pile à l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait, en bonne état et sans la moindre petite tache de sang sur sa robe. Elle s'accorda donc trois secondes pour rouler des yeux en songeant aux moniteurs de transplanage qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser à Poudlard. Des abrutis pour la plupart. Elle-même se sentait prête à passer le permis sans se taper ces idiots – merci bien. Elle se visualisa un moniteur accroché à son bras, prêt à prendre le contrôle si elle se trompait... Quelle humiliation. C'était bon pour les gens...vraiment pas doués. Elle pouffa en visualisant Rita Skeeter dans la même situation. Les moniteurs n'étaient pas forcément de sang pur, loin s'en fallait, et certains transpiraient abondamment. Excellent. Tout ce qu'il fallait à la petite garce.

Cette agréable récréation passée, la jeune fille – _femme_ – fila à petits pas. Elle savait exactement où se rendre, et il s'agissait de ne pas être en retard.

Malgré la douceur de cette nuit d'août étoilée, la maison moldue en ruine lui arracha un petit frisson, comme d'habitude. L'habitude – une habitude jaillie au bout de deux visites, mais qui l'empêchait déjà d'imaginer son existence sans _Lui_... Sa voix douce et froide, ses paroles d'une justesse sans faille, sa conviction contagieuse et le pouvoir qui suintait de chacune de ses pores.

Elle accéléra le pas dans l'allée, le coeur battant la chamade.

_Vite. Vite. Vite. _

La porte s'ouvrit devant elle d'un mouvement fluide. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres maquillées, elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

La pénombre.

Tout de suite, le salon, éclairé par les flammes dans l'âtre.

Et dans un coin, la silhouette élancée et altière, irradiant la puissance et indiciblement attirante.

Lord Voldemort fit un pas en avant. Bellatrix frémit légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur de ses yeux sombres, auxquels la lumière des flammes donnait un éclat de sang dans les prunelles – un éclat d'enfer.

- Bellatrix, dit-il de sa voix de velours glacée.

- Maître, murmura-t-elle en inclinant la tête avec soumission.

Elle l'entendit tourner lentement autour d'elle, son regard la détaillant.

- Maître, répéta-t-il lentement, laissant glisser le mot sur sa langue comme pour en savourer toutes les implications. Je ne suis pas encore ton maître, Bella. Du moins...pas tout à fait.

- Mais bientôt, je l'espère, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, et elle releva les yeux vers lui, le coeur battant.

- Oui, sans doute, dit-il lentement. Malgré ta jeunesse... il me semble évident que tu l'as amplement mérité...

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'écarquillèrent. Le souffle coupé, elle inclina la tête, et mit lentement un genou à terre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un petit rire en se penchant vers elle.

- Tu seras la première femme à rejoindre mes rangs, murmura-t-il, son souffle effleurant ses cheveux.

Elle frissonna.

- Tu seras aussi la première que j'aurai marquée à peine sortie de l'enfance, encore intimidée et en robe de bal, continua-t-il dans ce même murmure de confidence... si doux dans son oreille, une douceur chaude et froide à la fois, envoûtante et à la limite de l'érotisme.

Comme pour souligner ces mots, comme pour les graver en elle avec une loyauté indéfectible et éternelle, il saisit sans prévenir le bras nu sous la manche légère.

Flamme.

Violente. Forte. Courte. Eternelle.

Le corps de Bellatrix s'arqua en se redressant brutalement, et sa tête faillit heurter celle de son nouveau Maître. Cinq secondes, et c'était terminé. Mais ces cinq secondes, elle ne les oublierait jamais.

Violence.

Passion.

Conviction.

Douceur.

Brûlure.

Plaisir.

Folie.

Tout ce qu'elle désirait de toutes les fibres de son être. Tout ce qui allait forger sa vie.

Gravé en elle comme par la morsure d'une flamme.

Gravé en elle comme l'emblème flamboyant de celui qu'elle suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

Haletante, Bellatrix releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui de son Maître qui l'observait, un éclat indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

- Bienvenue chez les Mangemorts, Bellatrix, dit-il.

Il la releva lentement.

Elle ne ferma les yeux qu'une fraction de seconde. Se cacher était lâche. Se voiler la face. Une infamie. Mais l'intensité du moment était suffisante pour qu'elle s'accorde une micro-seconde d'obscurité bienfaisante.

Avant de le revoir.

Avec la voie sur laquelle elle venait de s'engager.

Brûlante et sans retour.

Suivre et servir.

Jouir et souffrir.

Vivre entre ses mains, vivre pour son approbation, relevée ou jetée à terre pour un caprice.

Vivre ses jours dans son ombre et le laisser, la nuit, vivre dans ses rêves.

Vivre ses rêves.

- Tu es la seule femme dans mes rangs, dit-il.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, se relevèrent.

- Tu es la seule dont le potentiel m'ait convaincu avant le moindre test, poursuivit-il. Et la seule que je compte guider au coeur des Forces du Mal.

Il était si proche. Si proche.

Son coeur battait si fort qu'il aurait dû lui emplir les oreilles. Mais rien au monde ne l'arracherait jamais à sa voix, pas même elle-même.

- Je compte tout te demander. Parce que tout bourgeonne en toi et n'attend qu'une exigence. Ne me déçois jamais.

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

Incapable d'exprimer plus; ses yeux disaient tout.

Doucement, il l'embrassa.

La délicatesse du geste se dissipa comme une illusion, remplacée par une passion féroce, presque animale. Les lèvres de Bellatrix se collèrent contre celles de son maître avec fougue. Elle avait embrassé bien des jeunes hommes déjà, et elle n'était plus inexpérimentée depuis bien longtemps. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais touché un homme si infiniment supérieur à elle, en âge, en expérience, en pouvoir, en esprit.

Elle l'oublia vite. Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient un goût de liberté sauvage, un goût de vie nouvelle.

Elle s'abandonna.

Elle se sentit soulevée et il la déposa sur un divan. Elle l'attira vers elle.

Sa belle robe blanche virginale glissa à terre.

Ses mains sur elle.

Ses baisers.

C'était plus nouveau qu'une première fois, plus profond et plus transcendant. C'était sa vie qu'elle lui mettait entre les mains.

Et chaque seconde de ce sacrifice passionné était infiniment plus délicieuse qu'une éternité de vie rangée.

Elle perdit la notion du temps dans l'union de leurs corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui murmure, sa voix de velours froide légèrement rauque:

- Tu n'étais pas censée avoir une soirée, jeune fille?

Elle lui répondit d'un rire nerveux. Elle allait se faire tuer. Ca lui était égal.

Elle se rhabilla lentement. Il la regardait faire, très calme, sans la retenir.

Une fois prête, elle se retourna vers lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Cet homme-là rendait ridicule tout embryon de confiance en elle. Il la dominait, pas le contraire, et elle ne pourrait jamais prétendre autrement. Elle le savait.

Un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres, il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa brusquement.

- Tu salueras la bonne société pour moi...murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle rit nerveusement.

La nuit était toujours aussi calme et étoilée, mais elle ne chercha pas son propre astre dans le firmament. Elle avait trouvé un autre guide.

En se glissant dans la salle de bal, elle croisa le regard indigné et furibond de sa mère.

Il allait falloir se roder à la danse des excuses, des mensonges, des non-dits et des allusions.

Elle allait aimer ça.

Une silhouette lui barra le chemin. Un nouvel arrivant, visiblement. Cette fête allait devenir intéressante...

- Danse avec moi avant d'aller te faire arracher les yeux, lui conseilla Rodolphus Lestrange. J'ai l'expérience de ces choses-là. Le truc, c'est de distraire l'attention. Montre aux gens ce qu'ils ont envie de voir...

Elle lui sourit effrontément en posant la main sur son bras.

Dans le jeu des sous-entendus, un partenaire pourrait lui être utile.

En attendant qu'éclate la vérité.

Et en plus, il dansait bien.

Minuit sonna tandis qu'ils tournoyaient sur la piste.


End file.
